


Beside You

by Memeboiz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, This is gay lmao im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeboiz/pseuds/Memeboiz
Summary: “I love you.”
The words didn't come freely or easily. There was always an air of tension boiling underneath Reaper’s skin whenever he muttered the words to him. 
But no matter how uneasy he was expressing it, the words always held true.
Just a short little love confession fic featuring Gabriel Reyes aka Edge Lord and Jack Morrison aka Grouchy Grandpa lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ay everyone this is my first work I've ever posted. If you wanna hmu and talk about Edgelord and Foxy Grandpa my tumblr is filthykyoto.tumblr.com! Requests are always open.

"I love you."

The words didn't come freely or easily. There was always an air of tension boiling underneath Reaper’s skin whenever he muttered the words to him.

But no matter how uneasy he was expressing it, the words always held true. 

The confession was barely audible, and Gabriel had to bite back a frown as the words slipped from his mouth.

"...What?" Soldier 76 grumbled out tiredly. "Did I hear that correctly?" Amusement and mirth slipped onto his face, but he tried to keep a straight face. 

The morning sunlight flooded Reaper's quarters. Jack and Gabriel lay together in Gabe's bed, arms and legs tangled together (much to Reaper's distaste-it was far too hot for there to be this much physical contact, if any at all). 

Reaper grunted and gritted his teeth. "If you keep acting like that, you'll never hear it again."

76 could practically  _feel_ the irritation and tension dripping off of Reaper, but he couldn't bring himself to care. A rare, genuine smile crossed his face as he propped his chin up on his hand, idly gazing at his lover. Sighing, he relented. 

"Sorry, Gabe. It's just not all that often that I have the pleasure of hearing you say that." Before Reaper had the opportunity to get further irritated, 76 continued. "But I love you too. I'd like to hear you say that more often." 

"Tough luck," Reaper growled out, but was stopped by 76 gently pressing his lips against his own. The kiss was tender and chaste. There was no rush, and the pure leisure of the action forced Gabe to relax against his will. Jack sighed and scooted closer to Gabe and held him tighter in his arms. 

Gabe frowned deeply and tightened his own grip around Jack's waist. He nuzzled his face into his shoulder, and hid his barely-there blush.

"I love you."

This time, the words tumbled clumsily and easily out of Gabe's mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry this is so short lmao, I didn't have much inspiration so i just spewed something out. Maybe you should give me some requests/prompts wink wink nudge nudge


End file.
